


Gone: Love story in three acts

by theslymaknae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Kinda, M/M, idk i cant sleep and might be a bit drunk, no norenmin, renmin AND nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: When he left, he held the memories of someone he'd come back to,when he returned, he held the memories of someone he'd never come back for.





	Gone: Love story in three acts

 

> 1.
> 
> The day Renjun finally said yes, Jaemin left him.

 

“Come on, you like me. You don’t even try to hide it these days. What’s wrong with finally saying yes to me?” Jaemin sighed, tightening his grip on Renjun’s hand. The older flashed him his usual smile.

“You’re always imagining things, Jaemin. Who said I like you? We’re not even friends. You’re my competition for the lead role and we hate each other, remember?” Renjun answered. His voice light and airy, and the way he rested his head on Jaemin’s shoulder sent the latter soaring high. At this point, with their hearts on the table and hands between each other, Jaemin shouldn’t really mind Renjun’s façade.

It never bothered him before anyway. In fact, Jaemin liked their dynamic. They would both spit fire and say the meanest thing while sharing milkshakes, or argue over lines while strolling down a park on evenings.

That’s how Jaemin and Renjun is.

 

Slow burn, enemy to lover, empty facades, the usual trope.

But for now, all Jaemin want was a confirmation. A spoken validation that both of them are in love. He already felt Renjun’s love, experienced it firsthand. He never doubted their love, and had agreed on never having to say it to one another.

Yet now, he was desperate to hear that three words.

 

“Renjun.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“You said that already.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t said it back to me.”

“I won’t. You really shouldn’t say it, you know.”

“I’ll be gone tomorrow.”

 

Renjun snapped his head to look at him, so fast that Jaemin was afraid that he’d break his neck.

“What do you mean?”

Jaemin laughed.

“ _Hypothetically,_ if I were to disappear tomorrow and I chose to broke our agreement and told you how I feel about you, would you say it back?”

“What are you talking about?”

“ _Hypothetically,_ I love you.”

There came silence as Renjun leaned closer, closing the gap between them in one swift motion. It was short, it was nothing more than a peck, _and it was enough._

“Then, _hypothetically,_ I love you too.”

 

The next day, Na Jaemin was nowhere to be found. Renjun’s calls never got through. His house was empty. The school confirmed that he’s no longer enrolled.

Renjun was devastated, searching for answers no one can provide.

 

 

 

> 2.
> 
> The day Jaemin said goodbye to Renjun, Lee Jun entered Jeno’s life.

 

No one usually entered the school in the middle of the semester, and no one usually caught Lee Jeno’s attention quite like a certain Lee Jun. His new seatmate was a defiance of everything Jeno deemed ‘ordinary.’

 

First, his smiles were a tad bit too bright.

Second, his eyes were a tad bit too kind.

Third, his laughs were a tad bit too melodious.

 

For someone as friendly as Jun, he was too secretive, much to Jeno’s dismay. He would love to learn more about the boy but his details were too superficial. Call it a weird hunch but something’s off about Jun.

The only thing that seemed genuine was the way he always stayed at the rooftop during lunches and the way he gazed at the cloud with unreadable expression, smile wiped off of his pretty feature.

“You mind if I joined you?” Jeno asked cautiously one day, to which Jun replied with a smile as he patted the empty spot beside him.

 

Jeno learnt about the ‘Jun’ under his mask during lunches, and Jeno fell in love within days. The rooftop Jun liked to rest his head on Jeno’s lap, sneaking naps and skipping third periods.

Rooftop Jun scrunches his nose in mild disguise as Jeno sipped his strawberry milk, saying that he hates strawberries.

Rooftop Jun laughed too loudly, clutching his stomach as he rolled away from Jeno’s attempt to hit him from mocking his favorite anime character.

 

Rooftop Jun looked at him one day, with a sad stare he usually only use to stare at the sun. That unreadable, longing stare he used to have during the early days of their friendship.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Jeno said

“Like what?”

“Like you’re about to kiss me.”

The gap they maintained for months get closed momentarily, and Jeno could feel the other’s lashes flutter against his cheek, lingering slowly before he pulled away.

And even after a kiss, Jeno still couldn’t read him.

 

Rooftop Jun disappeared the next day, the school only said something vague about him transferring to another school.

Jeno’s call never got through, nor did his feelings.

 

 

 

 

> 3.
> 
> The day Jaemin went back, but not all of him.

 

There he was, standing in front of Renjun’s doorstep. A perfect reenaction of Renjun’s midnight wishes, something that gets replayed every night before sleep took him over. It was Na Jaemin smiling at him, real again after two years.

“It’s really me.” He said, smile over his lips. He was taller than Renjun had remembered, broader too. His hair now a soft shade of brown, but nothing really changed about Na Jaemin. Renjun’s favorite constellation is still in his eyes; his favorite color still rouged his cheek.  

 

_“Why are you here?”_

 

Renjun meant so many things by that, it was how are you and do you still love me and where have you been, all at once.

“Because I still want to hold you in my arms.” Jaemin answered, inching closer before reaching out to pull the other boy towards him. Renjun still fit just right in his arm, the top of his head just below Jaemin’s nose, his cheek on his shoulder, every edge and seam matched.

 

“You didn’t tell me anything, I don’t even know whether you’d be back or not.” He could hear Renjun sobbed against his shoulder, warm tears hitting his clothes.  

“I was in witness protection.” Jaemin said,

“But I’m back now, it’s all over and I’m back now.” He continued, tightening his grip on the older’s frame.

 

“Yeah, you are. Don’t ever leave again.”

“I won’t. I’m here, all of me.”

 

Except that he’s not, for he left a part of him on one sunny rooftop, hours away from where Na Jaemin is. He left a piece of his heart and some butterflies that flutters alongside it somewhere where Lee Jeno is patiently waiting for another word from Lee Jun.

The Lee Jun that comes and goes without warning, and steals a piece of Jeno’s heart in the process.

 

Jaemin might be back, but a small piece of him will forever be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> In case someone's confused:  
> Something happened in Jaemin's life and he went into witsec, where he goes by the name of Lee Jun and caught feeling for Jeno. Two years later the case was cleared and he returned to his old life and to renjun, but a small part of him still likes Jeno.


End file.
